Never to Die
by Dante13
Summary: The start of my story. Yakumo and Pai are closer to becoming human but a new force is fighting to stop them. Can Yakumo not only retrieve the statue but protect his love Pai?


Never to Die  
  
Yakumo laid in a warm puddle of blood listening to the light rain fall around him. He slowly opened his eyes to let them focus on his surroundings. He lifted his hand to his face and slowly looked over the wounds. His metal bracers on his hand were cracked and the fingerless gloves were ripped. His arms were slashed open and blood dripped down his arm into the crimson puddle surrounding him. He lifted his head to look at his body, his vision blurry. His blue jeans were ripped all over in random places and his grey jacket covered in blood. The stomach of the jacket was missing to show a deep cut that went deeply into his body. He took his hand and placed it on his wound, the warmness of the blood splashed onto his hand. His head fell back onto the pavement where he closed his eyes. Any normal human would have died from the injuries Yakumo had. But Yakumo Fujii wasn't human. He was "Wu". His soul had been linked to Pai and now Yakumo was Immortal. As long as Pai lived so did Yakumo. But any injuries he took in battle would be healed after a while. He was never to die.  
Pai was the last of the race of Sanjiyans. Yakumo's father found her and was going to help her become human. He died and his last words were to look for Yakumo to help make you human. Pai found Yakumo and they have been searching for the Statue of Humanity. The statue would make Pai human. If Pai became human so would Yakumo. They needed the statue but some demon bastard blasted it into the night sky when they had found it and when they did find it once again yet another demon hid it. They tracked it down in the United States and were looking for it. They thought they had it but....  
Yakumo clenched his fist then released. He sat up looked back down at his body. Healed already. Yakumo leaped up and looked around the dark alley. Shit. Where is Pai.  
  
"Pai, where in the hell are you!"  
  
Yakumo closed his eyes, letting the various noises enter him. He focused his thoughts on Pai and waited for some sign to show where she was. There was always a good thing about being Pai's Wu...You at least would know if she was alive.  
The rain echoed in Yakumo's ears, the cold wind tugged at his black hair and struck his skin with its freezing touch. Everything was quiet. Peaceful. Pai...just scream or something. Where are you?  
A sudden scream of death shattered the silence and made Yakumo jump in a small fright.  
  
"Was that...no...It wasn't Pai."  
  
Yakumo ran down the street, listening to the sound of leather hitting the street below him. As he advanced toward the end of the street the sounds grew louder. Demons were being slaughtered and the sound of them echoed through the streets. Yakumo turned the corner and came to a sudden stop.  
  
" Sanjiyan! "  
  
Sanjiyan...Pai looked like any other human but there was something about her no one else had. Another mind lived inside Pai. Sanjiyan. Sanjiyan was Pai's other half and when she came out a third eye opened on Pai's forehead. Sanjiyan was greater then Pai in terms of fighting. She was fierce and aggressive, her abilities in magic were feared among others. Sanjiyan cared for Yakumo even though she would never show it through her behavior towards him.  
  
"Sanjiyan, what are these things?" Yakumo got into a fighting stance and eyed the demons walking around them. They were tall and had wings of black that stretched out a good two feet on each side of them. They looked like weaker demons but there were a large amount of them. Yakumo grinned. Revenge for ambushing me.  
  
"Yakumo, these things are the ones guarding the statue. The statue is around here somewhere and they aren't going to just hand it to us." Sanjiyan smiled evilly, showing her small fangs in her mouth. "That is why we are going to rip them to shreds."  
  
Yakumo leaped back at the incoming attack of the demon, the demon's claws barely missed his chest. He thrust his fist forward into the skull of the demon, the sound of bone shattering was heard and the demon fell backwards crying in pain as blood leaked from the wound until it slowly died off.  
Sanjiyan thrust her palm out and blasted a stream of a pulsing blue light toward a demon, blasting it backwards into the cement wall, killing it. Pathetic demons. Sanjiyan thrust the end of her staff through the demon that was approaching her from behind. She felt the warmness of blood splash against her bear leg. She looked down and frowned at the green gooey substance dripping down onto her shoe. Green...  
  
Yakumo was fighting without any weapons and was slowly getting forced back. The demons were over-whelming him. He ran backwards to give him some space the thrust his hands out to his sides.  
  
"I Yakumo Fujii...." He thrust his hands straight into the air, his left hand taking his right hands wrist. "...call upon the demons! I summon..." He thrust his hand onto the ground and a light erupted around him. "...Amon!" The light shot up into the sky and a small orb flickered and slowly hovered down in front of Yakumo. The orb touched the ground then a gust of wind violently burst out and the light grew into a shape. The shape took form of a man except its left arm touched the ground and long curved spikes were sticking out of it. The light dimmed and the demon stood there, his red eyes looked down at Yakumo. Yakumo nodded and the demon thrust his arm forward extending it into the pack of demons in front of him, slicing through many of their forces. The demon yanked its arm back and blood dripped down into the ground off the spikes.  
  
"Amon! Finish them off! We don't need to waste anymore time." Yakumo yelled as he stood up.  
  
The demon raised his hand into the sky and the spikes withdrew into his arm. The sky of dark storm clouds slowly turned to red and the rain drops were as well. The demon mans eyes flashed then dozens of bolts of lighting smashed down shocking the demons. Yakumo turned his head toward the ground, closing his eyes. The sounds of death screams and the smell of flesh burning lurked around the street now. Yakumo shivered and looked up at Amon. Yakumo wondered how someone could kill so many things and never loose its mind. Amon vanished back into the demon world leaving the charred remains behind. Yakumo took a deep breath and nearly choked at the smell hovering around him. Sanjiyan walked over, stumbling into Yakumo's arms.  
  
"Yakumo....heh...I was reckless..."  
  
"Sanjiyan...are you hurt? What happened!" Yakumo laid her on the ground, holding her head within his arm.  
  
"Green blood Yakumo...Poison..." The third eye in her forehead closed and Pai was once again back.  
  
"Ya....Yakumo?" She said softly. Looking into his eyes with a gentle smile of fear and pain.  
  
"Pai...."  
  
"Pai doesn't....feel well..." With this she passed out in his arms. 


End file.
